PineClan
PineClan '''is a group of cats that live in a dense pine forest, with many wonderful sights, honorable historical landmarks and a vast amount of prey. Description PineClan was made up of ValleyClan cats who turned their backs during the clans' civil war. While the clan was originally made for peaceful purposes, ValleyClan saw is as a symbol of weakness and sought to destroy it. Needless to say, they failed. PineClan shares its borders with ValleyClan and now BoulderClan. While their forest stretches into both ValleyClan's and BoulderClan's territory, PineClan, over many seasons, mastered the art of the trees and know them better than anyone. PineClan has very little water sources, but they are lucky to share a pond with BoulderClan. Cats PineClan cats are manly sleek and small compared to ValleyClan or BoulderClan cats. Their pelt colors range from brown, ginger, and black. Gray cats are fairly uncommon as well as tortoiseshell cats. Eye colors range from amber to green. Cats with blue eyes are considered rare within the clan and are sometimes the talk of the clan when there's a cat with that color. Territory PineClan cats have mastered the trees and their territory has many honorable spots. '''Twisted Twin Oaks: '''The sight of ValleyClan's and PineClan's civil war. PineClan's first leader, Nutstar had led his clan into battle and won under the twin oaks. This a historical landmark for the PineClan cats and many apprentices are too learn about it. '''Sunset Cliff: '''A cliff that cats can go to watch the sunset. It is a beautiful spot where the land that belongs to PineClan, BoulderClan, and ValleyClan can be seen. As stated in Bramblestar's Wishful Nights, the scenery ends with a mountain range. Couples usually make the trip up there to be with each other. '''Rose Field: '''Rose Field is a field filled with roses of all colors. Though, the field no longer has a use, couples or cats who want to confess their can come to do whatever they want. ''Camp''' PineClan's camp is located near the back of their territory in a small clearing where the cats have constructed a wall around their camp. You must go through an entrance reinforced with bramble to keep it from collapsing. From there, you can see everything in the camp. The leader's den is directly across from the entrance and it's made out of a rock. The rock has a crack within and it extends far enough back to where the leader can sleep without worrying about rain, wind, snow and everything in between. The warrior's den lies next to the leaders and it's made out of a fallen tree trunk. The tree truck lays on its side, the entire truck hollowed out. No cat knows that made it hollow, but they are thankful. Inside are moss nests for the warriors. The deputy sleeps here too. The apprentices' den is made out of a den within the ground. The den is reinforced to withstand heavy rain and snow. The nursery it next to the medicine cat den and it's made out of rock as well. The entrance has moss that hangs and makes a doorway. The medicine cat den is also made out of rock, though the den has sunk into the ground over the seasons. It's oddly shaped, though it works with how a medicine cat wants it. Finally, the elders' den is made up of tree truck that has an opening in it. Traditions The traditions of PineClan. '''The "Mate" Ceremony: '''There was a point in time when PineClan had very few cats. The leader, Fallowstar made this ceremony to try to repopulate the clan. This ceremony would be held every few moons or when the leader announced it, and it was a rather beautiful ceremony. The Rose Field was often used when cats wanted to confess their love for another. Over time, this ceremony died out as the clan was strong and had more cats than before. '''Honoring the Dead: '''This tradition was created by Nutstar as a reminder of the civil war between PineClan and ValleyClan. This tradition is supposed to happen every moon, but times have changed and most of the cats that have died, modern PineClan doesn't know. Bramblestar is currently thinking of making this tradition come alive once again. '''In Memory: '''This isn't a tradition, but in PineClan, cats are often named after another cat (like Goosekit and Leopardpatch). This is considered honorable, but sometimes cats may request a different name. Though cats look down upon this, they understand if the name is to much for one cat to handle. Births In the ''Novella's Bramblestar's Wishful Nights In the Flame series Into the Flames Deaths In the '' Novella's'' Bramblestar's Wishful Nights History of Ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats List of Mentors and Apprentices In the Novella's Bramblestar's Wishful Nights In the Flame series Into the Flames Ceremonies In the Novella's Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Cats who joined In the Flame series Into the Flames Category:PineClan Category:Clan